


No Control

by brightsun_and_darkmidnight



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Animal Instincts, F/M, Mating, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:34:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24255205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightsun_and_darkmidnight/pseuds/brightsun_and_darkmidnight
Summary: You go into a sudden heat and desperately need to see Frigga for help. However, your rival and most annoying person you know finds you. It had to be Loki who found you during a heat.... Instincts take over and you end up bonded for life.
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader
Comments: 4
Kudos: 128





	No Control

**Author's Note:**

> Imagine in an A/O/B universe you and Loki mate just because of instincts flood both of you but you dislike the other... and now you are bonded for life.  
> +  
> Imagine you go into your first heat. You hate it and fight the urges but Loki finds you and you end up bonded for life due to him forcing you to mate. Imagine due to the fact you two are bonded because of how the mating went, you two dislike each other. The bond is shakey but unfortunately, it IS for life.

Y/n felt a heat coming and tried to rush to the medical center to be safe.

Loki was leaving the room his mother was in and seen the woman he couldn't stand rushing towards his direction. Her eyes met his and quickly looked down as her steps slowed. Her eyes glanced at him and looked around. Loki kept walking because this way was the quickest way to the… Loki stiffened and she stared wide eyed at him.

Y/n was terrified because not only was she going into a sudden heat but it had to be Loki of all Alphas to find her. She was terrible at sneaking through the halls… Wishing she would have taken notes from all the times he disappeared from meetings. 

She spoke in a whisper, "I need to see your mother. Please."

Loki tried to stay still as she tried to pass but he needed her. His mind clouded and her steps slowed. He cursed this need to have her due to a simple, yet complicated smell. As she kept her head down to show her submission to an Alpha but her hands fisted.

She rushed past him and squeaked as she was grabbed. Trying to get free she pulled from him but backed herself against a pillar. She stared wide eyed at Loki who's hands went to either side of her head to trap her.

Loki closed his eyes with attempts at control.

He smelled her fear and her heat mingling together. The natural smell of an unmatched omega in the open, near an unmated Alpha. Loki could not help himself from smelling his way into her disheveled hair. He felt the tears draining from her eyes and damn instincts to lap them up.

Y/n whimpered as Loki kept cleaning the tears she shed. She was becoming frustrated with herself, being taken care of by an Alpha made her heat worse.

She croaked, "It had to be you."

Loki growled at her due to her defiance then forced his jaw shut with his head back in her neck. His hands fisted on the marble when all he wanted was to tear her clothes. He felt her hands rest on his chest then her face turning towards his body. He let her nuzzle into him as his lips stayed by her ear.

Loki spoke. "I will take care of you."

She whimpered at the promise. "We can't. We hate each other."

Loki began to move his hands towards her body. "At least we know each other."

Y/n hated the truth behind his words. 

She loved how his touch sent pleasure through her and all he did was encase her in his arms. She was safe in the arms of an Alpha. In the arms of a prince. In the arms of Loki-

The lighting changed as her head spun.

Loki felt her becoming dizzy with weak knees, the sway of her body, hands clutching onto his clothes and head pressing onto his body.

Once safely in his rooms Loki removed her clothes with the ease of a few pins backing them to the bed.

She groaned as she grasped at his clothes. She viciously removed his clothes so they tore. "I hate how much I need this." Despite her declaration, her lips found his. "How much I need you right now."

Loki removed the last remaining shreds of clothing with seder.

Loki forced a laugh instead of a growl, "I am not, thrilled either."

Loki wrestled her underneath him as he kept tasting her.

She pushed on his face, "no biting!" She gasped as his hand started to pinch her nipple. "We bite and we ARE mated for life."

Loki growled in warning then groaned when he fought instincts to mark her. With her legs seeming to be stuck from fighting the overwhelming feeling to mate, Loki pushed her legs apart and got his body between her legs. He aligned himself with her and she groaned in frustration. Loki got a few thrusts in and felt himself getting too worked up and knew this was going to be difficult. He rolled so she would be on top.

"What are you-"

"You need to take control. Norns. You need release."

So long as she would get a few successful highly pleasurable completions they would be ok, her heat would go away eventually.

Loki cursed as she grinded herself onto his pelvic bone. He couldn't look at her lost in pleasure because he started to feel growth. Loki reached between their bodies to rub her and rush her over the edge. She fell forward and panted into his neck but her hips kept going. She kept adjusting her legs wider and worked all of him inside. 

She begged. "No knot. Please don't."

"That's difficult.." Loki growled as he was regaining control from her comment. His teeth barely grazed her skin and she shot up out of his mouth's reach. "Good idea."

Loki's fingers were working hard to get her another orgasm but her scent… their scents mingling in the air blurred his mind. Loki laid his hands on her thighs and thrusted up for shallower connection. He was growing and if he knotted, then the bite was doomed to happen.

Y/n felt his knot growing and wanted it so badly, her body had its own mind as she tried to fight against Loki's hands to take more. Her breath caught as she let go of control to force herself over the knot. It felt wonderful. The feeling to mark him was strong and she tried to keep him at bay by pushing on his chest but her arms gave out during a high peak of pleasure. Her teeth were grazing his skin and she felt as if she never wanted their bodies to part.

Loki's mouth was locked shut then opened to nip at her. 

Loki groaned as he turned his head. "We bite and its over."

"I think we already lost." She started to really grind on him then and bared her neck. "Just do it, norns, just do it."

Loki let out a ferocious growl as he bit her under her ear and she bit his shoulder. She came repeatedly and continuously.

Loki husked, "Yes. Take me, and my offering."

She could only call out the word. "Alpha"

Loki thrust into her as he felt release overwhelm him.

~•^•~•^•~

Y/n felt herself wake slowly and her body ached, her legs especially. Hands roamed her body in gentle touches and she felt the sticky warmth of sweat underneath her. She shifted and felt the soreness of her core and how her body protested to move. She pushed up on firm shoulders and her eyes closed due to a grimace. Her body shook from overuse.

She whimpered, "It hurts."

"I thought letting you sleep would help…" Loki's light fingers ran along her side. "We fought the first time… I hurt as well but let's try to relax. Especially if we wish for my knot to reduce more."

Y/n felt her body shake in pain, "I can't move. Loki please. It hurts. My legs hurt."

Loki gently rubbed her legs and pulled her to his body. He rolled on top of her and she grew aroused from the care and dominance.

Loki rubbed her thigh muscles that were locked from tension. "Lets not fight this time… we will both feel better."

She nodded quickly before latching her mouth onto his neck.

~•^•~•^•~

People talked once Loki had Y/n on his arm and escorted her to the dinner table.

Odin looked at Loki with disappointment.

Frigga watched with worry.

Thor and the other four did a double take.

Loki pushed Y/n's chair in and she smiled at him with a quiet thanks.

Loki sat beside her with nothing but pride radiating off of him.

The stares of everyone did not go unnoticed, which the new pair simply gave each other small smiles.

~•^•~•^•~

Frigga and Odin sat in their chambers still unsure of what happened with the two rivals.

"Odin, as of right now there is no need to worry. I think they were genuinely happy."

"That boy better treat her well. A prince with a mate who hates him? What would the other realms think?"

~•^•~•^•~

Y/n ran into Loki's room as he locked the entrance door.

She burst into a fit of joyous laughter.

Loki smiled at her nearly collapsing on the floor, "It seems you liked the plan."

"It was so fun! They were so concerned and confused!" 

Loki picked her up and set her on the bed that she rolled to the other side.

Loki grinned at her big smile. "Who would have known an uptight and arrogant princess just needed a little fun."

"Who would have known an annoying childish prince would sit at the dinner table the entire time of a meal."

"Don't get used to it."

Y/n pulled him to her, forcing him to lose his balance.

She giggled when he sent a glare to her. "I think you are going to get used to my new found Mischief." She tapped her neck with his mark, "my Alpha."

  
  
  
  



End file.
